


Two Dragons

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: A goofy little alternate universe story about a one-sided attraction that Flame has towards Spyro, who is in a relationship with his younger brother, Spike.





	

Chapter 1: Electric Wizard References

Wake Up

I closed my eyes when the electric wizard appeared in front of me. I was only six years old when I decided to disobey my mother and visit Funeralopolis. The other dragons didn’t want me to go and explore the area. They said that it was scary, they said that it was dangerous, and I wished that I had listened to them.

Wake up

I heard a voice screaming at me, but I continued to keep my eyes closed. I wasn’t strong enough to fight an electric wizard, and I didn’t think that any other dragons would be stupid enough to travel to Funeralopolis, or save me from the menacing electric wizard.

Funeralopolis was an area where dead dragons were taken to be cremated, or where dragons who wished to die travelled to be killed by the ruler of the land. The land was ruled by a mysterious creature who called itself The Wizard In Black. No one had ever seen The Wizard In Black, due to the fact that it blended in with the shadows of Funeralopolis. Even the fairies which it trained as apprentices had never seen it, despite often flying or standing directly in front of it.

The electric wizards are the souls of dead fairies which have been corrupted by The Wizard In Black. Once The Wizard In Black finds the soul of a dead fairy, it immediately removes all of the light that existed within the soul of the fairy. Afterwards, it proceeds to distort and corrupt whatever remains of the soul of the fairy, resulting in a hideous deformed creature known as an electric wizard. The size of the electric wizard depends on how much light existed within the soul of the dead fairy.

I assume that the fairy which was used to create this electric wizard had very little light within it’s soul, judging by it’s large size.

A single bite from an electric wizard has been said to completely immobilize the unfortunate victim, and while the electric wizard was eating it’s victim it would flood the mind of the victim with images of kittens being drowned in a river by a man named Joseph Spot. The fact that research into the images seen while the electric wizard devoured a victim happened is a strange thought, the fact that they eventually discovered that the man in the images was named Joseph Spot astounds me.

“Wake up!” The voice was louder this time, and I immediately opened my eyes when I heard it. The electric wizard in front of me shrieked, and I had to close my eyes as soon as the flames which burned the electric wizard entered my field of vision. 

Once the heat disappeared, I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life. The purple dragon who stood in front of me looked incredibly sexy with his bright red wings extended in a protective way. I honestly felt as though nothing could hurt me as long as I stood behind his beautiful wings.

The shrieking of the electric wizard sounded like a symphony, and the light from the dragon’s fiery breath shone on the dragon like a spotlight, highlighting all of his best features. I blushed and looked away when I realized that his exposed penis was fully erect. I assume that he was either aroused by the thought of killing the electric wizard, or from me, the sexy male dragon who was lying naked and helpless behind him.

“Run!” The purple dragon ordered, and I hesitated. To be perfectly honest, I didn’t want to move away from him. The thought of moving away from the protection that his wings provided, and the promise of pleasure that his dick provided, was unpleasant. I was a dragon going through puberty at the time, so my sexual urges had only started to develop a short time ago. I think that the first time I ever masturbated had been 2 weeks before this incident. Coincidentally, during that night when I had been alone in the forest, I had been thinking about the purple dragon who was currently standing in front of me.

The purple dragon’s name was Spyro, and my name is Flame. I am a dragon with red scales and blue wings, neither of which look as splendid as the features of Spyro. The purple dragon looked, to me at least, like a dragon god who was forced to spend the rest of his life amongst mere mortals so that he may better appreciate his beauty. Yet, despite his perfection, he remains humble and acts as a friend to all creatures.

“Follow me!” The incredibly sexy eight year old dragon yelled, and I immediately stood up and followed him as soon as I realized that he had started moving. His tail swished in the wind as he ran, and my eyes followed the rhythmic swishes.

Swish, swish, swish

The dead trees and grass that we ran through went almost completely unnoticed by me, though I imagine that Spyro was completely aware of all of the obstacles in his way as he ran, judging by how gracefully he ran past them and jumped over them.

He probably would have used his wings to fly away from Funeralopolis, if he wasn’t running away with me. My wings hadn’t fully developed yet, so I wasn’t able to fly. Spyro was one of the best flyers in our little colony of dragons, at least in his age group.

Swish, swish, swish

Eventually, the grass started to become greener, and the trees started to look more alive. The dead land filled with darkness and shadows that I had chosen to explore was behind me. In front of me and Spyro was the bright and life-filled land that we called our home.

Swish, swish, swish


End file.
